


Reigniting Love

by 00AnimeLove00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armin is Jean's ex, Bottom Armin Arlert, Divorce, Jean and Marco are married, M/M, Married Couple, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: Jean invited Armin over for a fun day of video games but quickly ends with a serious talk that involves Jean divorcing his husband.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing today?" Marco asked as he got up from the table, placing his cereal bowl in the sink. 

"Armin is coming over and we're going to play some video games." Jean replied with a smile and got up from the table as well and walked over to his husband, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his cheek. 

"Okay, well have fun. I'm going to be staying late at work tonight, there's a lot of paperwork that needs to be done." Marco said and kissed Jeans' cheek as well. " I need to go so I won't be late. I love you and have fun with Armin. Tell him I said hi."

"I love you too. And I will." Jean smiled and closed the door behind his husband. 

He sighed and pulled out his phone letting Armin know he could come over now. Jean went into the kitchen and started the dishes. He filled the sink with water and added soap, he picked up each dish and carefully cleaned each one making sure all the old food came off. After doing the dishes he jumped into the shower not hearing the front door open. He was rinsing out his hair when the bathroom door opened. "Hello?" Jean said, furrowing his eyebrows. Yelling in shock when the curtain was pushed open. It was Armin.

"Woah, nice cock" Armin said in a deep voice. 

"You ass. You scared the shit out of me, God damn." Jean laughed. 

Armin laughed and pulled his shirt off. 

"What are you doing?" Jean asked confused.

"I'm joining you, like old times." Armin winked and finished getting undressed. 

It was no secret that he and Armin used to be in a serious relationship. It didn't bother Marco any because he trusted Jean knew he was faithful to him, and because Jean convinced him all his feelings were gone. 

"I don't think Marco would like this." Jean stated, uncertainty clear on his face. 

"It's a shower, Jean. We're not touching eachother. Just cleaning ourselves." 

"I guess you're right." Jean shrugged. 

****

The two boys were on the couch and picked out a game to play, which was Minecraft. After arguing on who would be player one they flipped a coin on it. Armin chose tails and Jean was left with heads. Jean scoffed when it landed tails side up. "Damn, I was hoping to get heads." "That can be arranged~" Armin said in a flirtatious tone.

"Oh?" Jean said with a soft blush. 

"Mhmm~" The blond giggled. 

Jeans blush got deeper and he cleared his throat picking up the player two controller.

"Anyway...what do you want to name the world?" Jean asked, his blush starting to slowly fade away but came right back even brighter when Armin suggested naming the world 'Cock Block'. "W-Why did you suggest that name?" Jean asked nibbling his lip softly. 

"Because there's someone in my life who is keeping me away from getting dick." Armin said with irritation in his eyes. 

"Oh...and who's that?"

"You don't know them." The blonde said, lying straight through his teeth. Jean was uncertain but accepted the answer and let Armin name the world 'Cock Block.' But he still felt a little akward naming it that. 

Jean picked the seed and they continued playing. "Are you going to adjust your avatar or leave it that way?" Jean asked his friend. "I'll leave it. There's no way I could ever make my avatar as hot as me so I just won't try." Armin hummed to which Jean chuckled, catching Admins attention. "What? You don't think I'm hot?" Armin asked looking slightly offended. 

"Wha-what?? No-no! I didn't say that..." Jean quickly replied, a blush starting to form again. 

"Sooo~, you do think I'm hot?" Armin smirked.  
Jean froze and he clenched his eyes shut before speaking. "Yes?" "Oh come on!! That sounded more like a question. I get it...you don't find me attractive anymore." Armin said quietly and looked in his lap, playing with his fingers. 

"No, Armin. C'mon. You know I think you're good looking, I always have. I still do." Jean realized what he had said and clenched his lips together and sighed loudly. 

"Armin, we can't do this. I'm married. You know that. What we had is ov...it's over." Jean looked bummed to say that. Pain filling his eyes. 

"I know you still care about me, Jean. I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at me. The smiles you give me. You look so much brighter when you're around me. Give us another chance. Please?" Armin said, he looked broken and sad. His mind went back to all of the subtle hints Armin had dropped from the moment he found out him him and Marco were getting married. All of the things he said, trying to convince him to come back. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss Armin. They were so similar, had so much fun. Everything felt free and calm, the whole relationship went by smooth. He doesn't even remember why they broke up. Until Armin reminded him.

"Jean we only broke up because my homophobic family threatened you if you didn't leave me. I know you don't love Marco as much as you loved me. As much as you still love me. I know you care about him, but you need to think about yourself and if you can really be with Marco forever. No matter how much you kiss him, make love to him, and be with him. It will never compare to how much you love me. How much I love you." 

"Armin-" "No. Let me finish." The blond said, interrupting the older man. 

"I want you. And I know for a fact you want me. You changed your entire life staying for the guy. You had to get rid of so many things you loved because he wanted you to change. That should have been a red flag for you. Everyone knows you never change for a single person. Especially when there someone you love more." Armin paused but kept going.

"I asked you to wait until I could move out and you agreed. You said you would. You said you'd wait...I came to tell you the news, that I was getting an apartment for us to live in and you told me you were engaged. Why? Why didn't you wait like you said you would? You broke me, Jean. We've known eachother since middle school and you dropped all of that love we had for eachother for him." He said, the last part leaving a sour taste on his tongue. 

"I love you, Jean! So much. I will never stop loving you. The day you told me you were engaged. I thought that I wasn't good enough for you anymore. That you stopped loving me. Is that true? Did you stop loving me?" Armin asked, tears now running down his cheeks.

"No." Jean sighed. 

"I never stopped loving you. I still love you. I love you so much, Armin." Jean said and pulled the blonde to his chest, rubbing his back, trying to calm him down.

Armin nodded and wrapped his arms around Jeans middle.

"I'll tell you what. You go home before Marco gets back and I'll have a talk with him. I'm going to tell him that you and I are getting back together and that we're getting a divorce." Jean said with truth in his voice.

Armins head shot up and looked Jean in the eyes with hope in his eyes. "Seriously?" 

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life." Jean smiled and kissed Armins forehead.

"I love you so much, Jean." Armin said with a wide smile and hugged him close again.

"I love you too, darling." Jean smiled and kissed the top of Armins head hugging him closer. 

After a while they continued playing the game giving eachother loving looks and flirtatious comments. 

****

Before Armin left he helped Jean pack all of his clothes and belongings and put it all in the blondes car. Jean was planning on going to Armins place after he told Marco he was leaving. It was a lot of work to move all that but it's what needed to be done.

Armin had left an hour before Marco was due home so Jean could figure out a way to drop the bomb on his future ex husband.

Jean was sitting on the couch, anxiety immediately filling him when he heard a car pull into the driveway.  
"This is it." He said with a huff.

Marco came in and after he put his stuff down then sat next to Jean, he was about to reach for Jeans hand but the man pulled it away.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked confused.

"Armin and I are getting back together." Jean said confidently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let the smut begin!! ;)

"What do you mean you're getting back with Armin?!" Marco said clearly shocked and upset. "I thought you loved me! You said you were over him. What the hell happened??" Marco shouted. 

"I never stopped loving him, Marco! Armin is the man I've always loved. The man of my dreams and I have always regreted the decision I made to leave him." Jean admitted.

"So you don't love me? You've been lying this whole time. All of the years we've been together. All of the moments we've had. Everything, you're throwing that away?" 

"Marco I did love you and I cared about you, but not in the way a couple should feel towards eachother. I loved you like a friend. Nothing more. I'm sorry. I've packed my belongings, they're at Armins place." Jean said softly and walked over to the front door.

"So this is it? You're just getting up and leaving? Like everything we had was nothing?" Marco said, clearly hurt.

Jean paused before speaking: "I'll send you the divorce papers in a couple days." He said and walked out of the house. Closing the door behind him and drove to his new partners house. 

****

Jean knocked on the front door of his lovers apartment waiting for it to open. When the door opened Jean closed the space between him and the blonde. "I did it, Armin. We can be together now." 

Armin smiled widely as Jean hugged him tight. "Thank you, Jean. Thank you so much." Armin said with joy clear in his voice. Both men pulled away from the hug and Jean came in, closing the door behind him. "I love you." Armin said and kissed Jeans cheek. Jean returned the gesture and gave his "I love yous' " back to the small blonde. "You know, I'm kind of hungry." Jean hummed and rested his head on Armins shoulder after they both sat on the sofa.

"What do you want to eat?" Armin asked and rested his head on top of Jeans. 

"You." 

"O-oh." Armin said with a blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

Jean connected their lips, kissing him slow at first, which quickly turned deep and hungry. He pulled Armin into his lap and moved his lips to the blondes neck leaving small gentle kisses behind. Jean kissed up Armins neck until he reached the man's earlobe and softly nibbled making Armin shiver. "J-Jean. Make love to me." Armin whispered but gasped when Jean bit down on his neck leaving a purple bruise behind. 

"Fuck-Jean!" Armin whined. Jean stood up and took the blonde into his arms, carrying him bridal style into the bedroom and dropping him on the middle of the bed. "I'm going to wreck you." Jean growled and pulled his shirt off, getting on top of his lover. "Promise~?" Armin purred seductively. Jean didn't reply instead he crashed their lips together in a deep kiss filled with moans and tongue. "Please, Jean. Hurry, I need you." 

Both men removed their clothes and Jean spread Armins legs. Armin passed Jean the lube and squirted a little onto his fingers. 

Once three of his fingers were evenly covered Jean circled a finger around Armins colorless pucker and pushed his finger in making the other gasp. Jean started moving his finger in and out until he felt Armin was loose enough to add a second one. 

The blonde moaned softly when he felt Jean add another digit and started moving them again. 

Jean added the third and last finger before scissoring the and pumping them quickly. He curled his fingers earning a loud, high-pitched moan the from the other. 

"There, Jean! Oh my God there!!" Armin cried out and rolled his hips against Jeans fingers moaning even louder. "I'm ready, Jean please. I need you!" Jean nodded and grabbed a condom that was passed to him and rolled it on and covered himself with a generous amount of lube. He got between Armins legs and aligned himself before carefully pushing in letting out a deep moan.

"Shit, even after stretching you you're still tight." Jean grunted and didn't moved until Armin gave him the 'go' to do it. 

He saw Armin nod and he pulled out and before gently pushing back in a couple times. He slowly picked up the speed until the whole bed was rocking. 

"Jean!! Oh God YES!" Armin cried out, moving his hips to meet the others hard thrusts.

"Harder, I need more." Armin whimpered and started panting as Jean picked up the pace. "Yes yes. Of fuck yeah." Armin whined. The sound of slapping of skin and the headboard slamming against the wall was all that was filling up the apartment. 

Jean rolled them over so Armin was on top, the blonde understood and started lifting his hips up and slamming them down starting a hard rhythm.

"I'm gonna cum!" Armin whimpered, thrusts starting to loose the rhythm as his climax built up. "Me too." Jean moaned and his hips stuttered and released into the condom, Armin following right after, ropes of white liquids across Jeans stomach and chest. 

"I missed you." Jean hummed and pulled Armin to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I really had fun writing this. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. If you see any misspelled words of mistakes. I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is all smut ;)


End file.
